Life Sucks Doesn't It?
by Firestorm89
Summary: Since his village burned down Kurai and his friend have been living on their own and having the soul of a deity be in you doesn't make life any easier.Has boyXboy SasukeXOC KibaXOC NejiXOC. These Oc's were based off of FadingBlaque's naruto quiz results
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the village streets was peaceful as usual, not that Kurai Tsuwamono. Kurai was walking to the village market to pick up his claymore from his best friend's father's smith shop. Opening the door the bell went off alerting the family of his entrance. Kurai saw his friend run up to him and he opened his arms into a hug.

"Hey there ******Yukashii, haven't seen in a while where have you been?" Kurai asked the tiny girl in front of him. She smiled up at him, the girl let go and started to jump up and down.**

**"****I was collecting more herbs to make an antidote to stop the sickness that's been going on." Yukashii told him moving here hair out of her face only to have it fall back in her face. I soon saw Yukashii father come out and Kurai's eyes followed him as he walked out of the back room.**

**"****Hey old man you done with my sword yet?" Kurai asked Yukashii father and he nodded his head and walked to the back room and brought out a dark claymore that seemed to glow with energy. Kurai got excited at the site of his sword being back in his possession. Kurai grabbed the sword and twirled it around.**

**"****Oi, don't break it again I hate having to fix your sword I think it hates me." The old man said walking back to the front Kurai followed him and rolled his eyes and put his sword back in its scabbard**

**"****Maybe you're just getting old." Yukashii's father turned around and grabbed Kurai's collar. Yukashii slapped her forehead in dismay that they were fighting for the twelfth time this week and it was Monday.**

**"****Listen here you brat I-" He was cut off by the sound of bombs going off in the village and the alarm signaling that there were bandits in the village. The old man let go of Kurai and pushed him and Yukashii to the back door.**

**"****Kurai protect Yukashii and get out of here find somewhere safe to hide and stay low go to the shrine and hide in the undercroft from then make your way to Konoha and tell them about this raid, now go." He told them pushing them out the door.**

**"****No daddy I want to stay with you please." Yukashii cried to her father as he locked the door. Kurai grabbed her hand and smiled at her.**

**"****It'll be okay don't worry they'll be safe, come on let's get to the shrine." Kurai pulled the little girl to her feet and they ran to the shrine killing some of the bandits along the way. We they got to the shrine they ran through the doors and opened the door to the undercroft. They made their way to the other side leading to the entrance of Konoha. Kurai looked back at Yukashii and saw she was terrified of what might be happening to her father. Kurai tried to comfort her with squeezing her hand she smiled up at him. When they got to the entrance the two were in awe at the sight of coarse Kurai then remembered why he was here and ran to the giant building in the center of town. Yukashii was trailing behind him but not too far away. When they got to the building some guards told them to stop.**

**"****Who are you and what are you doing here?" A Chuunin with spiky brown hair asked them, Kurai gave Yukashii a questioning look and they ran past the man.**

**"****Hey wait!" They were determined to find the leader of this village. Kurai looked at the rooms around him. When Yukashii looked up at him she saw his eyes were closed and she knew what he was doing. Searching for the strongest chakra in the place, he opened his eyes and opened the door in front of him. What he saw was the Hokage and a Jonin with spiky white hair with his eye covered. Yukashii ran to up the Hokage pulled on his sleeve and looked up to him with teary eyes.**

**"****Please save our village some bandits attacked and we need help please!" Yukashii cried to the leader. The Hokage looked at the Jonin and nodded the Jonin then looked at Kurai.**

**"****Where is your village?" He asked the boy.**

**"****We can take you there we came here from the passage underground, but we have to hurry" Kurai informed the man. He nodded and Kurai lead the way out.**

******It took a matter of seconds to get to the underground passage way. What was slowed them down was the fact that they had to pick more shinobi on the way. When we got through the passage way we saw our village burnt down.**

**"****No how the hell were we too late!" Kurai yelled he looked at Yukashii and saw she was crying. The Jonin scanned the area. **

**"****Check for survivors" He said and the other shinobi disappeared Kurai turned looked at Yukashii only to find her not there. He looked around and saw she was far of in the distance.**

**"****Where is she going?" the Jonin asked.**

**"****Her father's shop" Kurai said racing after her with the one eyed man following behind him.**

**"****Father!" she yelled looking around soon saw him. His body was on the ground he had been stabbed repeatedly, she ran to her father's body and examined it.**

**"****It's going to be okay daddy I'm going to heal you." She sobbed with tears running down her face. Yukashii put her hands over his body.**

**"**Kudou Chiyo no-" Yukashii was interrupted when a pair of hands grabbed hers she looked to see it was Kurai who looked at her with an apologetic look on his face. The small girl grabbed her friend and hugged him tightly crying her eyes out. Kurai was whispering things to her while petting her hair. The silver haired Jonin walked in and walked over to the two.

"I'm sorry for your lost." He said walking over to us Yukashii looked up at him. Easier

"I want to be a shinobi, please let me join your village?" She told him confidently he looked at her with surprise then softened his gaze.

"Well if that's what you want let's go." He said walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

By the way if I didn't get to say it before the Naruto characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto! The Oc's are mine with the help of FadingBlaque's quiz result. Hope you enjoy!

"Come on Hinata you can do it, kick Yukashii's butt." Kurai cheered for the shy girl. When Kurai and Yukashii came back from their destroyed village and the Hokage then accepted them as shinobi. But since there were not enough people to make a full group he assigned them teams to join. Kurai was sent to be with team seven and Yukashii got sent to team 8. Kurai was a little upset about this but Yukashii said it would be fine.

This was Yukashii first day of training with her new team and now she was training with Hinata and Kurai was sure Hinata would win. But unfortunately she lost Kurai gave a small frown.

"Nice job today Hinata you did a good job today." Kurai said keeping here hopes of winning.

"Thank you Kurai-kun, but aren't you late for training with your team?" Hinata questioned Kurai quietly.

"Well I guess I should head over now, I'm only here because my teacher is known for being late see you guys later." Kurai waved behind him walking to where his team was said to meet. When Kurai got to the bridge he saw a girl with pink hair arguing with a teen that for what Kurai could hear was loud and annoying. He then saw another teen who Kurai thought was very attractive but he brushed the thought off. He then saw his new teacher Kakashi Hatake the same man who tried to save his village. Kakashi looked over to Kurai and waved Kurai waved back to him and continued walking towards his new group.

"Well team we have a new member today this" he said pointing to me "is Kurai Tsuwamono"

"Yo." Kurai told them the blond boy ran up to him.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzamaki." He yelled in Kurai's ears, Kurai up his hands on his ears protecting them from the noise. Naruto was then hit on the head by the girl with pink hair.

"Shut up Naruto! I'm sorry about that Naruto is always loud, I'm Sakura Haruno" She told him Kurai then noticed a blush creep on her cheeks. Kurai looked at the blond boy on the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked in a worried tone poking the boy in front him.

"He'll be fine just insult him and he'll pop back up." The black haired boy told him and it worked.

"That is not true you bastard!" Naruto yelled at the other boy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke told me reaching out his hand to shake mine and I reached out and we had a firm shake.

"Cool thanks for letting me join your team." Kurai told him with a smile.

"Hey thanks for coming and just in time to." Kakashi said and everyone gave him a puzzled look.

"What's going on what are you not telling us?" Naruto yelled again in Kurai's ear.

"I swear if you don't stop yelling in my ear Zeus is going to smite you!" Kurai was steamed and walked over to Sasuke; Sasuke gave him an apologetic look and patted Kurai's back.

"Don't worry you'll be able to ignore him eventually." He said to him.

"Well I've entered you all to the Chuunin exams" Everyone was jumping up and down Kurai was confused and looked at his sensei. Kakashi smiled at him and explained.

"The Chuunin Exams happen every two years it allows Genin which is what you are, to become a Chuunin which is the next level." After he explained Kurai was excited and he nodded his head.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"No problem, well got to go." And Kakashi disappeared; Kurai was then worried wondering if he was ready or not.

"Well I'm going home if no one needs me here." Kurai turned around to leave when someone stopped him.

"Hey Kurai how about we train so we know each other's weaknesses." Kurai turned back around to see Sasuke hold me up Kurai smirked.

"You think you can handle me?" Kurai asked a little too flirtatiously Sasuke smiled.

"Think I'll try" He said as we walked to the training field.

"Well I like to be there but I have to go see you later Sasuke-kun" Sakura told us leaving to go home.

"Well I've got no place to go so I'll watch," Naruto said with a big smile walking with us to the training grounds. Once we got there Kurai pulled out his claymore and played with it. Sasuke was in awe (yeah his in awe what now!) at the giant sword.

"Well let's go!" Kurai ran at Sasuke and slashed his sword into the ground. Unfortunately he missed Kurai looked around trying to find him. He then felt pain at his cheek.

"Well you're a sneaky one aren't you" Kurai closed his eyes and tracked Sasuke to find him hiding in a tree to the left of him throwing another kunai at him. Kurai caught it with ease he opened his eyes again and threw his sword at the tree and Sasuke jumped out of his hiding place. Kurai looked at Sasuke's arm and saw it was cut.

Sasuke threw more kunai at Kurai but he blocked them all by using the kunai Sasuke threw at him the second time. Sasuke then ran up to the claymore user and tried to kick him, Kurai managed to miss the kick but not the punch. Kurai was sent flying and he hit the back of the tree. Naruto then caught climes of a design on Kurai's back as he was flying through the air. Kurai looked up to see Sasuke running at him. He hit the tree he was up against and caught his claymore falling out the tree. When was using his kunai to hit him Kurai slashed his sword at Sasuke, they clashed and looked at each other.

"Well I guess that's enough training don't you think" Kurai wondered bring his sword down Sasuke nodded and held his hand to Kurai and he accepted it. Sasuke pulled him up only to fall back down.

"Sorry are you okay?" He asked turning to Kurai only to see how close they were, they both turned tomato red.

"Wow Sasuke I always thought you were a womanizer now I don't know what to think." We looked to see Naruto have an evil grin but he was not by himself, in fact Yukashii and Hinata were watching the battle. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto pissed.

"Hey Naruto do want to have something to eat because I have a knuckle sandwich right here." He said bolting after him. I laughed at the scene. Yukashii and Hinata walked over to me.

"Well getting attention from Sasuke Uchiha must make you feel special." Yukashii said to Kurai mockingly Hinata laughed at this.

"HaHa very funny let's go" Kurai told them picking up his sword and leaving.

After they dropped off Hinata they went to their apartment. Kurai unlocked the door and Yukashii ran in and flopped on the couch. Kurai closed the door and sat on the couch with her.

"So you like him don't you?" Yukashii asked him he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey I think I do why who do like?" She blushed at the thought and went to her room and shut the door.

"Hey that is so not fair jerk wad." Kurai yawned as he fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Naruto characters wish I did though think of the mayhem.

The next day Kurai and Yukashii walked together to the Chuunin Exams Kurai saw his team and walked up to the group.

"Hey everyone what's going on you look beat?" They all looked at me with zombie like expressions.

"Late night" They all told me Kurai laughed; he looked at Yukashii and noticed she was staring at Sasuke. Yukashii walked up to Sasuke and stared at him.

"So Sasuke are you gay?" Kurai covered her mouth and looked at his teammates with a crimson blush on his face.

"Sorry about that she has a few bolts loose in the head." He said knocking on her head.

"Sasuke-kun is not gay!" Sakura yelled at her in complete anger Yukashii moved Kurai's hand off her mouth and put her hands on her hips.

"How do you know?" She asked Sakura with a smirk on her face. Kurai pulled on her shirt collor and dragged her away.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." He told them waving behind him Kurai turned to his friend and she smiled.

"What I thought you would appreciate me asking." Kurai dragged Yukashii to her team.

"Make sure she stays here." He told Hinata and she nodded her head. Kurai was trying to find his team he soon found him where everyone else was. There was a giant blockade of students by the door; his team figured out that they were only on the second floor. Kurai walked over to Sasuke who was talking to another team. Kurai was distracted by a girl with blond hair standing next to a guy with bushy eye brows. Kurai walked over to her and pulled her away from the giant group.

"Uhm, where are you taking me?" She asked him Kurai let her go when they were in a more secluded area he looked with a puzzled look.

"What are you?" He asked wondering where her mark was she suddenly knew what she was talking about. She removed her shoes and leggings and showed Kurai the designs on her legs.

"Tenkei Uma, sole of Sleipnir may I ask who you are?" Tenkei asked him kindly, Kurai bowed to her in respect.

"A Norse deity never thought I'd meet one. I am Kurai Tsuwamono soul of Pegasus." He told looking back up at her. She bowed back to him.

"Greek, impressive do you know anyone else?" Tenkei asked Kurai and he nodded she clapped her hands excited.

"Who is it a guy or girl?"

"She's a friend I'll intoduce you two you later, right now we should find our teams." Luckly enough they heard fighting and ran over to where the noise was found to see Sasuke fighting the bushy browed boy. The boy seemed to be beating up Sasuke easily. Kurai made a face of grimace Tenkei held is hand and looked at him with a smile.

"He'll be okay Lee won't do anything to hurt him horribly." They looked back at the fight to see Lee kick Sasuke in the face and send him flying in the air.

"Or not." She said worried Lee was then explaining why Sasuke he couldn't track him.

"Lee don't you dare use that move!" Tenkei shouted at him then a mysterious turtle appeared.

"Lee that move is forbidden." Kurai looked at Tenkei like she was nuts she slapped her forehead.

"Please don't tell me that's your sensei."

"Oh it's not thank Odin but." A man then appeared out of nowhere and he looked exactly like Lee only worse.

"He is" She said ashamed Kurai padded her back.

"I'm so sorry for you"

"Me too"

"Well let me introduce you to my friend, will that make you feel better." She walked with him to the room where the exam was to be held. Kurai looked around he found her talking to some guy with a dog on his head, the next thing he saw shocked him Yukashii was blushing.

"Hey Yukashii come over here!" Yukashii turned around and glared at her friend for interrupting but softened at the sight of Tenkei. Walked over to the two and smiled and hugged Tenkei.

"I always thought we were freaks but finding someone else makes me feel a little more normal." She said and let go of Tenkei, Yukashii was tearing up she wiped away the coming tears and bowed to Tenkei.

"I'm sorry I am Yukashii Hime soul of Ajatar demon of the woods." She raised her head.

"Wow! Finnish spirt that's awesome!" Tenkei started to jump up and down again then she realized her part and she also bowed.

"Tenkei Uma soul of Sleipnir at your service." They both rose when the door opened everyone looked to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made their entrance. Kurai walked over to them just in time for Naruto to yell in his ear.

"I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI AND NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO BEAT ME!"

"I swear by Zeus Naruto shut the fuck up!" He yelled still having a ring of what Naruto said go through his head. Tenkei walked over to him and rubbed his back. Yukashii looked at Sasuke and smirked she beat over to Kurai and whispered.

"Looks like your boyfriend is jealous Kurai." Kurai suspiciously looked over at Sasuke to see that he did have a scowl on his face. He smiled at the thought of Sasuke being jealous over him. Kurai looked to the right of him and saw the same guy who was talking to before Yukashii. Kurai got a smirk on his face and stood up straight and looked at him.

"Hey are you sure you're straight because I heard- Owowow!" He was cut off when he felt to fingers at the back of his neck squeezing causing him pain. Kurai looked to see Yukashii holding his neck.

"Say one more word and I will cause you more pain." She looked the member of her team and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry about that Kiba-kun he can be very stupid sometimes."

"Oh so that's his name ow!" Kurai winced as his friend applied more pressure Tenkei put her hand on Yukashii's and smiled.

"Please let go of him Yukashii." Yukashii let go and Kurai rubbed his neck.

"Thank you Tenkei" Before she could respond there was a voice that told everyone to shut up.

Everyone looked to see the proctor for the first exam. He quickly explained what was going on, Naruto yelled and soon everyone got in their seats. Once the test started one thing was a serious problem. Kurai could not answer any of these questions, so he resorted to cheating. He closed his eyes and used his phantom step to go all around the room without the instructors knowing he quickly wrote down the answers and looked for his friend. Yukashii looked at the windowsill and saw a lizard she motioned to the lizard and it took no time to answer to the master's call.

'Hey little guy go get mommy some answers okay?" The lizard seemed to nod its head and it darted off to retrieve the information, when it came back she wrote down the answers. She wrote down the answers on the bottom of her paper ripped it and gave the tore sheet to the lizard.

"Give this to Sleipnir please." The lizard nodded his head again and darted off to find Tenkei. When Tenkei got the answers she was thankful to the lizard queen and wrote down her answers. Ibiki told everyone to stop and explained the rules of the tenth question.

'Jeez Naruto you better not be thinking about backing down not after that stupid announcement!

"Alright ready for the tenth question" Ibiki saw that everyone nodded.

I hope the suspense kills you all! Anyway I'm starting to think that Yukashii reminds me of Road I don't know could just be me.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah new chapter I don't know why I keep writing thing up here no one's going to read this story. Except my friend maybe oh well I don't own Naruto!

"Well congratulations everyone you passed" After that there were a bunch of what the hell's and WTW's. Ibiki told everyone that the there was no tenth question but before he could finish explaining someone came through the window and popped out of the black bundle. The woman who came out of the bundle told us that her name was Anko and that she was the proctor for the next exam.

The next thing they knew they were all at the Forest of Death getting ready for their exam. Kurai looked at the cage next to him and saw Tenkei with her team. He waved over to her and mouthed good luck. She nodded and made hand gestures that told him you to.

"Hey let's go." Sasuke commanded us and we all ran in.

1 day since they went in

"Shit I can't believe I got lost." Kurai murmured walking around the forest keeping to himself making sure he wouldn't get attacked by anyone. Of course being very sneaky he ran into someone he looked up to see who it was and to his surprise it was Tenkei.

"Hey what are you doing by yourself?" Kuari asked her reaching out and putting her on her feet.

"Thank you Kurai, My team and I split up for a hour we'll met back up in uhm 20 minutes I believe" She said to him Kurai shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"A huge gust of wind blew at us and we got separated."

"Maybe I can help you find your group?" She smiled and looked around.

"Thanks well I feel Sasuke's chakra the direction I was walking." They headed for the direction where the chakra was. Kurai looked over at Tenkei to see her humming.

"Is there someone you like Tenkei." She looked at him in question.

"Well I know who I like and Yukashii likes Kiba, but I haven't seen you blush in front of anyone so I thought I'd ask if you don't mind that is." Tenkei put her finger on her lip in thought.

"Well you haven't really met the guy I like but if you see him his name is Neji Hyuuga, he really hardheaded right now but I have a feeling he'll loosen up." She went on and started humming again. Kurai smiled at her happiness but he soon felt something odd there were more people and they were fighting.

"Tenkei go find your team there seems to be a problem and if they won't come tell them that Lee is involved." Tenkei shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm coming if they took down Lee that means their trouble" She said and darted in the direction of the fighting Kurai sighed at how much trouble this was and followed her. When they got there some guy was going to blast Sakura with something. Kurai ran up to the guy and punched him in the face.

"What the hell where do these ants keep coming from?!" The man shouted in anger. Kurai looked at his teammates he was shocked at the state they were in. Sasuke and Naruto both past out and Sakura was all beat up.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura go a little lost on the way but I brought back up" He smiled and pointed to Tenkei who checking on Lee.

"Jeez this is a mess; well let's show these guys what we can do." Kurai looked at Tenkei and she nodded. They both closed their eyes and put their hands together Kurai could feel his weight being lifted as he used the Pegasus's power. He opened his eyes and conjured lighting to his fists and blasted the man with holes in his arms he flew back and Tenkei appeared behind him and kicked him in the face.

"Zaku!" the girl shouted and caught him he got away from the girl and tried to blast Tenkei with his air holes. Tenkei dodged the attack and ran to the behind the mummy man. Kurai looked at the girl and shot lighting at her, it hit her and she hit the tree behind her. Kurai looked at Tenkei to see her covering her ears because of the man's sound waves. He ran to her and moved her out of the way and took the wave.

"Shit!" He covered his ears and the man laughed at his futile effort the man punched him and he flew back and hit tree hard. Zaku came up to him grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the tree. He proceeded to stab him with a kunai that was lodged in his arm.

"Fuck!" He screamed at the man who only smirked at his pain. Kurai grabbed his face and shocked him, Zaku let him go screaming.

"Tenkei are you okay?" He asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, just a little wore out Sleipnir has been helping me a day, I've beaten up five teams before this." She told him. He walked over to his sleeping teammates he examined Sasuke looking at his curse seal. He frowned at the sight of it and sat down next to Sasuke.

"What you think that we're done?" Zaku asked looking very pissed Kurai looked at him in annoyance.

"No but my cavalry has arrived." Zaku looked behind him to see Neji and Tenten.

"Hey you mess with our teammates you mess with us!" He said activating his byakugan but then stopped.

"What you got scared?" The mummy man asked and Neji smirked.

"From the looks of thing I won't have to." Everyone looked to see Sasuke back on his feet.

"Sasuke your oka-" Sakura was shocked to see the curse seal spread all over his body she then looked at Kurai who seemed to be chocking.

"Who the hell did this to him?" He asked and Zaku being the stupid idiot that he was answered Sasuke looked over to him. Tenkei was worried how much longer Kurai could last over by Sasuke. After all the energy radiating from him was dark and being of the light can't handle the energy especially so close up. She was having a hard to breathing from where she was and that was at least 30 feet away.

Sasuke went over and hit Zaku with ease he was set flying Sasuke then grabbed his arms and broke them both. Tenkei ran over to Kurai making sure he was okay.

"I'm fine but this isn't Sasuke I got to stop that curse seal." He tried to get up but his wounds were holding him back.

"And then there was one to bad I was having so much fun." Sasuke said walking over to Dosu, Kurai ran over to him and grabbed his hand. Sasuke looked at him Kurai was now kneeling next to him do to low energy and the dark energy around Sasuke. Kurai looked up to Sasuke in plea.

"Please Sasuke I know you have the power to get out of the darkness." Kurai started to loosen his grip on Sasuke's hand. "Please stop." Kurai passed out due to lack of oxygen Tenkei put her hands together and Sasuke's seal receded. Sasuke fell down and looked at Kurai.

"I'm sorry Kurai please forgive me" He said putting his hand on his head. Dosu seemed thankful that he was calm and gave them their scroll and darted off carrying his teammates. Neji and Tenten got down from the tree and grabbed their teammates. Tenkei looked at everyone then looked at Neji.

"Can you take me to see Kurai before we go?" He nodded and carried her over to where Kurai laid and set her down. She looked at Sasuke then looked at Kurai and smiled.

"You did a good thing today don't sweat it." She said petting his hair Tenkei looked at Sasuke who looked worn out.

"Sasuke he cares about you don't let that love go to waste if you do." She grabbed his shirt and glared at him. "I can have an army ready in an instant to track you down." She returned to her normal smile and used Neji to stand up.

"Let's go, get better Kurai." And they disappeared with Lee. Sakura and Naruto (after he woke up) ran up to Sasuke and asked him if he was okay he nodded and told them he was fine. Kurai opened his eyes slowly rose up and looked around.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked and looked at his teammates who looked worried. He smiled and laughed at them. Sasuke looked down and stayed quite. Kurai looked at him worried if he did something he couldn't remember.

"Let's go we have to hurry and get another scroll." They all got up and darted off.

They had set up camp and Naruto and Sakura had gone to get more food. Kurai ripped a piece of his shirt and dipped it in the water. He then put it on his wound that he got from Zaku. Kurai looked at Sasuke to see that he turned away. He walked over to where he was and sat down.

"Did I do something wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him to see that Kurai had a pathetic look he was giving him. Sasuke shook his head and stood up walking away from him.

"I just keep thinking about what I did to you." He said turning around to look at him Kurai was confused but then it hit him. The choking he was nearly dying being so close to Sasuke. Kurai sighed at the thought of having to explain.

"Sasuke are you taking when you were acting nuts and I was choking"

"Not just you Tenkei too why?! Why was that happening?" Kurai walked over to him again and grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke if I told you a secret would you promise not to hate me." Sasuke was confused Kurai sighed and let go of Sasuke's hand and took off his shirt to reveal a strange pattern on his back. Sasuke reached out to touch it his hand started to feel like it was on fire.

"You see, this symbol on my back has components of being of light. The curse seal you got was but on by someone who dabbles in the dark arts." He explained and put his shirt back on and looked back at Sasuke who seemed depressed.

"So we can't be near each other?" Sasuke asked and Kurai shook his head.

"No I just can't be near you if you use that curse seal. You see I can be this close." Taking a step closer to him. "Or this close" putting his face near Sasuke's. Kurai saw that Sasuke had a blush on his face. " Even-" he was silenced when Sasuke put his lips on his own. The kiss soon ended when Sasuke backed away Kurai had a daydream look on his face.

"That close." Sasuke smiled at him and gave Kurai another kiss on the lips. It was soon interrupted when they heard footsteps coming their way. They looked to see Naruto, Sakura, and a white haired guy with glasses.

"Kabuto what are you doing with Naruto and Sakura?" Naruto and Sakura looked down at their feet.

"Your teammates were going to open the scroll to see what's inside." Kurai slapped his head.

"You idiots I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?"

"Sorry Sasuke." Kabuto explained where they could get the other scroll so team 7 headed off to the tower. When they encountered the team that attacked them in the beginning well let's just say they kicked their asses well Naruto did at least. Luckily the team they fought had the other scroll.

"Thank you Kabuto bro." Naruto told him loudly as they went through the door and onto the next Exam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay things to review I don't own Naruto only these Oc's which I'm sure you'll recognize unless you don't read Naruto. Sorry if I messed up with the Chuunin Exams thing I been told of a mistake already you know who you are and sorry about grammar mistakes. But I did check this time quickly…**

***~***

Everyone was lined up according to teams Kurai looked around and saw his two friends had made it. Yukashii was in the line next to him he waved to her and she smiled back.

"Looks like you got beat up bad." She whispered he nodded.

"Yeah some conspiracy issues I think, I was wondering do you think you could heal me?"

"All Right let's see who will be fighting first." Everyone turned to look at the giant screen.

"Not if you go first." She whispered to me and as luck would have it Kurai's name appeared on the screen and he was fighting someone he didn't recognize Hoshi Shinji.

"Everyone who is not fighting leave the fighting area please." Kurai walked to the center of the room where he saw his opponent it was a boy with bluish hair and red eyes that seemed to know everything.

"Let the match begin!" Kurai used a phantom step to get behind Hoshi and noticed the design on his neck.

"Well would you look at that my apologizes for not introducing myself correctly maybe later" Kurai told the boy and he nodded. This made everyone else in the crowd confused.

"Alright let's fight then" Hoshi twirled his hand summoned a sandstorm.

'Shit' Kurai jumped to get out of the sandstorm and brought out his claymore. Hoshi jumped at him and brought out his katana. They started to clashed swords and Kurai charged lightning to his fist and grabbed Hoshi's arm and unconfined the lighting.

"**Shit**!" Hoshi then grabbed Kurai's arm and kicked him into the ground.

"I'm not going to lose you should know that." Hoshi advised Kurai, he got off the ground and conjured lighting again this time to his sword.

"Kurai plans to end it" Everyone looked at her.

"What is he going to do Yukashii?" Sakura questioned the little girl, who just looked at them as if they were idiots and sighed.

"Jeez you've on a team with him and you don't know what attacks he favors?"She said then pointed at Kurai's sword. "For as long as I've known Kurai he has tons of energy, seriously the dude never stopped working. This is because of the lightning that course through his body." Kurai looked Yukashii and smirk.

"You think you know me so well." He said to and charged at the boy he was fighting, Hoshi put his sword to protect himself but Kurai used a lighting attack and hit the boy deep in his leg. Hoshi used his katana and stabbed Kurai in the shoulder.

'Shit,Shit,Shit! If I don't end it he will.' His thinking was interrupted when Hoshi slashed at him Kurai made an attempt to doge but still got his arm cut. Kurai pinned Hoshi into the using his kunai.

"Ha gotcha now I'm going to end this." Kurai charged his sword and pointed it at Hoshi, Hoshi closed his eyes waiting for impact but nothing happened he opened his eyes to see that Kurai put his sword back in its sheath and raised his hand.

"I forfeit." Kurai started to limp over to Hoshi and pulled out the kunai, Hoshi looked up at him confused.

"Well it's just not right if we kill one another know is it?" He reached his hand out to Hoshi who gladly accepted it. Hoshi looked at his teammates more particularly the red head of his team who was glaring at him. Sakura frowned a little but then focused her attention on Yukashii.

"I'm not sure I believe you, it's impossible for someone to have actual lighting in them." Sakura said deafening her case.

"I didn't believe it at first but then I eventually got over it after I learned how it got there. If you still don't think that true just ask one of the Hyuuga's they'll tell you, or Kakashi if you don't trust the other's eyes."

"Winner Hoshi Shinji"

"Good I need medical attention!" Kurai yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"What the hell Kurai why did you quit." Naruto somehow got next to him and yelled in his ear.

"Naruto runaway before I kill you." He ran away and Yukashii walked up to him and gave him some support for walking. She looked back at Hoshi and signaled him to follow. They all went to the medical room which meant having to miss the next couple of matches.

"Man I'm going to miss Sasuke's match!" Kurai yelled a little pissed that he was going to miss his crush's match.

"Well it's your fault for not fighting better." Yukashii patted the bench next to where Kurai was sitting. Hoshi walked over to where she patted and sat. She started to heal their wounds Hoshi was surprised.

"Why are you doing this?" She looked at him and smiled.

"You didn't do anything wrong and you look like the rest of us who are lost in the world, so why not."

"And she has nothing else to do." Kurai said earning him a very nice punch to the head.

"I do too you idiot. Shoot it's my turn I'll come back when I'm done." She walked away leaving the two alone.

"Kurai Tsuwamono, soul of Pegasus." Kurai looked at Hoshi who smiled.

"Hoshi Shinji, soul of Shu."

"Wow, that's cool what team are you on." Hoshi pulled his knees put to his chest.

"The only sand team here." He pointed at his headband and Kurai looked up to the ceiling.

"Well do you have relations with any of them?" Kurai turned back to looked at him to see that Hoshi nodded.

"I'm Gaara-sama's personal servant" Hoshi said causing the other to chuckle.

"Yeah I'm sure you two are really personal." Hoshi just then gained the deepest blush you had ever seen come across his face.

"W-w-what no I just take care of him just keep on eye out make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." He said flailing his arms around going nuts.

"Yeah I'm sure you just take care of his personal needs." Hoshi sighed and stopped waving his arms around.

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?" Hoshi said only lightly blushing now

"Nope" They then turned to the door when they heard footsteps coming their way it was Gaara. Hoshi got off the bench and walked behind Gaara.

"I'll see you later Kurai." Once they left Kurai sighed and hopped off the table. Walking to where his team was he noticed Sasuke wasn't there.

"Hey were did Sasuke go?" he asked and they didn't look away from the battle.

"I took him to the medic he needs some rest that's all." Kakashi smiled at him and Kurai calmed down and looked at the battle in front of him. Hinata was battling Neji and loosing badly.

"What the hell did I walk into?"

"Neji is in inner turmoil." Everyone looked to Yukashii who was barley standing up on her own.

"That's what Hinata told me but it's easy to tell he hates the main branch." Kurai whistled at how beat up she was.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kurai asked wondering whose ass he had to kick for beating up his best friend.

"I got the crap beat out of me by Tenkei." She then looked down at her feet looking sorrowful.

"But you still won Yukashii why be so sad." Lee said patting her on the back she looked up and thanked him and walked to the infirmary Kurai told his team to tell him to catch him up later and walked behind Yukashii. When they got to her destination she pointed at who was in the bed. Kurai was shocked to see his new friend hooked up to a ventilator and her skin being pale white. Yukashii sat down in the chair next her friend and put her knees to her chest.

"I didn't mean to I lose control Ajatar took over and she made Tenlei get so sick when I took control there was nothing I could do." She started to cry Kurai walked over and hugged her.

"It's not your fault don't worry yourself." She looked up at him still crying.

"But I should have more control she can't be running my life I won't let Ajatar." Kurai sighed stood up and walked over to Tenkei.

"I'll help you control Ajatar before the next exam." Kurai looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Kurai." The special moment was interrupted when they heard a loud explosion. They ran out to see Lee beating up Gaara.

"Holy shit what happened to Lee?!" Kurai yelled running over to his friends.

"Opened he opened his inner gates." Sakura whispered keeping her eyes on the battle. Kurai looked back to the battle and saw Lee doing a reverse lotus to Gaara pummeling him into the ground.

"That won't do." I whispered once the dust cleared all saw Gaara protecting himself from the attack by turning his gourd into sand.

Lee wasn't able to move not that anyone could blame him but it leaves him open for an attack. Gaara wrapped sand around Lee's arm and leg and crushed them. Gaara was ready to crush him again but the attack was blocked and it turned out to be Gai who protected him. Kurai looked over at Hoshi. Hoshi was scared now the only thing he couldn't tell was if scared for Gaara or Lee. He was going to go talk to him till Gaara appeared next to him and his team.

"I don't like that guy he reeks of demon." Kurai growled loud enough for Yukashii to hear but quite enough that no one else would.

"There has got to be a reason why he's so bloodthirsty." Yukashii whispered to him and looked at the board to see who was going next. It turned out to be Chouji and the mummy man. The battle ended up with Chouji being passed out and asking for food.

"Will all the winners please come out to the floor."

*~*

**Chapter Five done! Yeah for me please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks after the first part of the 3 Chuunin Exam

Kurai was now on his way to the hospital to meet up with Yukashii, they decided to check on Tenkei and then head over to the forest to train. When he walked through the doors the first thing he **heard **was Naruto's screaming Kurai tried his best to sneak past but luck was not on his side.

"Kurai!" The said boy turned around to find Naruto running up to him and stopping just close enough to be in Kurai's personal bubble.

"Will you train me?" Naruto said with horribly done puppy eyes, Kurai gave a long sigh.

"Sorry Naruto no can do. I've got to help out Yukashii." Saying this made Naruto surprisingly quite.

"But she not your teammate please?!" Kurai was now trying to pull off Naruto who was now latching on to his leg.

"Naruto, Ebisu is a good teacher he can help you with your training." Kakashi said walking to where Kurai and Naruto were standing with Ebisu behind him. Kurai managed to pull Naruto off of him and walked off to where Tenkei's room was waving behind him.

"Wait, Kurai we need to talk about something." Kurai turned around and saw his sensei walking towards him.

"Yes?" Kurai said a little curious why his teacher would need him.

"I want you to be careful helping your friend. I couldn't have one of my best student getting himself killed now could I?" Kakashi said with a bright smile that was hidden by his mask, this made Kurai smile as well.

"We'll be fine Master Kakashi, um… how's-"

"Sasuke's fine he'll be able to get some training time in too don't worry." Kakashi interrupted and then walked away from Kurai leaving him in the hallway.

"_He's fine"_ Kurai thought happily before entering the hospital room where Yukashii was currently replacing some flowers.

"Any better?" Yukashii looked up at her friend then solemnly shook her head.

"No still the same as before." This news made Kurai frown he walked over to Yukashii and grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze.

"It is okay when you learn to control Ajatar you'll be able to reverse the illnesses affect." Yukashii smiled and nodded confidently.

"Alright!"

(In the middle of the forest)

"Well here we are." Kurai brought Yukashii to a small area in the forest that seemed to be unused.

"Are you sure this is a good place to train one if someone see's us." Yukashii asked worried about their reputation to the villagers.

"Don't worry Yukashii there hasn't been any here for months." Yukashii jumped hearing a voice behind her and turned around to see Hoshi.

"Hello." He said walking out to the middle of the small area and sitting down Indian style; Kurai walked over and sat near Hoshi in and sat in the same position.

"Come here Yukashii and sit in the same position we are." Yukashii did as she was instructed by her friend and sat down near the two.

"Okay I know this will sound silly but it's the only why you can get in touch with Ajatar. First close your eye then let you mind wander." Kurai ordered his friend who followed without question. It didn't take long for Yukashii to past out cold on the ground. Kurai and Hoshi both opened their eye and crawled over to where Yukashii was now passed out.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Hoshi asked now checking the girls' head to see if she was warm, Kurai shrugged.

"I don't know guess it's just a waiting game. Hey thanks for coming out here by the way, Are sure Gaara will be okay by himself." It was now Hoshi's turn to shrug.

"I asked Temari if it was okay she said that she would get Kankuro to watch Gaara." They both chuckled before moving to a more casual sitting position.

"So do you have a love interest Hoshi?" Kurai turned to his friend who just looked at him like he was nuts.

"You ask the most private questions at really random times." This made a sly smile go across Kurai's face.

"You didn't answer the question." A light blush found its way to Hoshi's cheeks.

"I care deeply for Gaara there happy?" Kurai chuckled and nodded his head happily.

"Well what about you it's only fair you answer the question since I answered." Hoshi said waiting patiently for the answer.

"Sasuke." The answer made Hoshi fall to the ground he was laughing so hard.

"What?" Kurai asked, questioning his friend's laughter, when Hoshi gained the ability to breathe again he sat up once again.

"I'm sorry it's just it's odd that the ones we love are going to fight each other tomorrow." Kurai thought about and chuckled.

"Yeah I guess it it's." Kurai said now looking to the clouds.

"Um…Kurai there is something I need to tell you." Hoshi said his face now looking grim of course Kurai could see this because he was looking at the sky.

"Shoot." Hoshi looked at his friend who was now looking at him.

"The Sand village is going to invade the Leaf village tomorrow during the Chuunin Exams."


End file.
